This Too Shall Pass
by Little Gay One
Summary: Hermione and Harry are both gay individuals who throughout the year connect themselves sexually with the entire school. Hermione tries to get over a former lover Sherry, while Harry tries not to fall in love with his boyfriend Rons sister Ginny.
1. Gay Tendencies

**a/n: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it. I must say that this is quite perverted hahaha. I'm not kidding. So if you are easily offended and are a homophobe- please move on and refrain from reading. However, if you're open-minded and in for a good laugh, keep on reading. BUT DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU! Dont forget to read and review :-)**

**

* * *

**

Harry heading back to Hogwarts after the longest summer of his life was something he'd been waiting for since he had returned to living with the Dursleys.. Having a tragic accident practicing his seductivim charm, a spell that causes women to do erotic dances while disrobing, he had to spend most of his days in the hospital recovering from a blow to the head from the poor girls' mother. When word hit Hogwarts, there was no way anyone would ever be able to let him live this down.

"Harry!!" screamed Ron as he spotted his best friend arriving at King's Cross station.

"Ron! Watch out!" yelled Harry while Ron ran quickly towards him not noticing a baby in a stroller he was about to trample.

Making a quick turn and jump, he missed the child's head by merely and inch as he toppled over and fell directly into Harry's arms.

With a small yet passionate kiss, Harry and Ron were more than happy to be side by side again.

Ginny waits on the other side of the platform, her jealousy kicks in and can't stand to see her older brother hold hands and kiss with someone she once loved. They all wait for Hermione to come through and meet them yet there are no signs of her bushy brown hair anywhere. The whistle blows and they rush onto the train, furious and a tad worried at Hermione. They open all the doors to try and find an empty room yet they're all taken. They run into Millicent Bulestrode and Pansy Parkinson making out and Harry is thinking of using his seductivim charm he mastered so wonderfully this summer. His own bisexual tendencies bring him comfort knowing Ron is that same way.

Upon coming to the last compartment that they knew was empty, they see a bushy haired girl getting busy with not only one girl, but two. They all stop and gasp in amazement at the fact that they are witnessing their very own best friend hard at work. They are hesitant to open the glass door to let her know that they are watching, so they all stand there in amazement. Eventually Hermione realizes she's being watched and screams throwing one of the girls half way across the compartment. Harry and Ron laughed as they were humored into seeing that Parvati had her pants down with her bare ass being rubbed up against the glass window. Padma, trying very hard to hide her breasts under her hands, ran to a corner and put her head down. Hermione, laying back in a very suave manner lights a cigarette and invites them in.

She kisses Harry and Ron on the cheek twice, the way she learned from a French woman she fell madly in love with in the summer. Realizing that she had just done something that reminded her of Sherry, she pulls away making no eye contact in case tears began to fall from her daring eyes. She gets up and bids both girls farewell. She knew they were embarrassed, the way she had been embarrassed in front of all those people in the summer. So she moved out of there quickly.

Moving to the room next door they all sat down and began to ask her questions. She wasn't shocked at that they were so eager to know about her life. She had never been promiscuous. She was always the sane one, the worried one, _the smart one. _Yet she knew she would want to hear details if she caught someone else so she told them all about the taste of Parvati and how different it was from Padma's. They all agreed that Parvati was hotter and that everyone knew she was a better lay since the gangbang that occurred last year in mid-December.

"How did you even pick UP Parvati and Patil? They've been pretty closed off since last year" said Ginny.

"I accidentally ran into them, some weird man pushed me as he was trying to dodge a baby or something" Ginny laughed as Rons' eyes shifted.

"Well then? That still doesn't explain it all"

"So I ran into them while they were eating ice cream. They both got it all over their face and I felt terrible for what I had done. I was horny since this morning when I was on my way to the train station and out of no where I just go up to them and lick it off their face." said Hermione, taking one last puff of her cigarette before putting it out.

"I just made my move and she responded well enough to move it into the compartment next door"

"Well what about Patil? Did she just follow along" asked Ron.

"Pretty much, I gave her a quick fingering as I made out with Parvati right there on the platform" replied Hermione with a smile as sly as a fox.

They all laughed it off and caught up on things they did over the summer. Hermione didn't mention Sherry and Harry didn't mention Cazenovia, the girl he had cast his seductivim charm on.

As they made their way to Hogwarts with only a few minutes left they sat among each other, laughing and smiling, being glad they're all still together to enjoy their last year together.


	2. Trouble?

**a/n: Hey guys. Thanks for not reviewing, means a lot to me. I'm still posting my stories on here, it's something I like to do. I'd like some reviews but a lot of you guys are lazy assholes so it's all good. I know you read it anyways. This story is quite perverted (as all the ones to come will be) so I hope my _avid_ readers enjoy. Peace and love

* * *

**

Arriving at Hogwarts, Ginny struggled getting out of her seat. Her jeans had been caught in the chair and needed help un-hooking it to whatever it clung on to.

"Someone, please just look underneath or something. Harry, come on now. Please help." pleaded the little redhead.

Harry reaching over tried yanking her pants off from underneath the chair.

"Oh come off it. It's entangled. What in Merlins beard did you _do_, Ginny?"

"I was only sitting here laughing with you guys!"

Hermione and Ron giggled and decided they had no patience in waiting around. They left the deed up to Harry to free Ginny, as they walked off to join the rest of their classmates into the Great Hall.

"Harry, hurry. We're going to be late and I do not want to run into Filch and his ridiculous cat."

Harry, giving it one last tug, released her pants from imprisonment and toppled onto her due to the enormous force he had put on it.

Ginny looked into his eyes. She had always loved Harry and was devastated when she walked in on him and Ron kissing in his room at the Burrow two summers ago.

She took once glance at his lips and before she knew it, they had exchanged fluids. Ginny opened her eyes as they shared an intense and passionate kiss. She loved how sincere he looked. How concentrated he was in kissing her and how handsome he looked with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry" she said as she pulled away, trying to stifle her giggle.

Harry didn't know what to say. He stared there looking at her, not even feeling an ounce of guilt.

He smiled at her flirtatiously. "It's alright. We have to get back, or Finch'll give us detention."

Getting up slowly, Ginny stood up straight and they headed out. She tried grabbing for Harry's hand and finally got a hold of it. That's when it hit him.

_I can't possibly be doing this. With GINNY! Of all people. Ron'll be so furious if he finds out. That and heartbroken. What am I going to do? This can't be happening. I have to get out of here._

Harry let her hand go pretending to sneeze. He opened the door for her and walked far ahead. They made it into the Great Hall right on time.

Hermione had eaten like a beast at the great hall. Dumbledore had added new meals to the menu that made her mouth water. She ate everything in her reach, causing her to feel regret as she was swaying slightly back and forth trying to calm her arising nausea. She finally got to the common room with everyone else, yet all she wanted to do was lay in bed and relax. She had an exciting day that consisted of tasting two twins and climaxing. She was exhausted.

She slowly made her way up the stairs, removing the red and yellow tie she was wearing. She got to her room, removed her robes, and lit a cigarette. She slowly took of her clothes, aching all over. Pleasing two sisters was hard work! All she wanted to do was crawl under her warm covers and sit there while enjoying a smoke.

She rolled into bed, with only a wife beater and her white cotton panties. She still had half a smoke left and she just sat there, half sitting- half laying, inhaling her cigarette slowly and letting the smoke come out of her mouth in a way that made her eyes water.

She didn't try and prevent the tears from falling. She was depressed. She had never been a smoker, all her life her mother told her not to smoke and she obeyed. But ever since her escapades from the summer, she had picked up the filthy habit.

She didn't bother wiping away her tears as they fell. She loved wallowing in her own self pity. It was true, she was heartbroken.

She laid there thinking of what she did this summer, and how much of an impact it had on her life. She was still the same Hermione. She still cared more about her grades than herself, still cared for Ron and Harry and was still bushy haired. She just had a broken heart.

She thought of how in July her parents had moved to France, taking her with them. She had always wanted to visit Paris, and that's the town they moved to. Since she had no friends and could only communicate to Harry and Ron through letters, she spent most of her days in a park or coffee shop catching up on things for the upcoming year.

Hermione took one last puff of her cigarette before putting it out. She started to sob at this point remembering how she met Sherry at the park that summer.

She decided not to think about the subject any deeper. She grabbed her wand and did a simple spell to make the smell, smoke, and cigarette disappear and laid in bed.

That night, she had a dream that was a memory of their love.

It was mid august and Hermione and Sherry had been dating for a while now. They were laying in the park, reading a book on _Le Louvre _and Sherry wore an amazing white hat, glasses and a white dress that was Hermione's favorite. It was warm out, and for once Hermione's hair was in beautiful curls as opposed to the animal that died on her head which was what she usually had. They were laying in the grass, taking a break. Sherry was much older than Hermione but that didn't matter to her. What they had was love. Sherry sweetly leaned over and swept a curl out from Hermione's face. Hermione laid there, looking at sherry with the sun in her eyes, laughing, she had beautiful skin. Olive, and hazel eyes. Sherry also had dark red hair; the kind you envy with natural curls. Sherry was a sight for sore eyes.

That same day they went back to her apartment. They had laid in bed, kissing sweetly, softly as if they were both the most fragile things on earth. They were both naked, under silky white blankets. The light came in and hit Sherry's face with such elegance it made Hermione love her more than ever. They kissed passionately, harder as if they wanted each other more than anything else. Their bodies became one, inhaling and exhaling in unison, body motion in sync. Their tongues intertwined causing them both to grasp at each other, to make sure there was no room for air between their bodies. They necked, and Hermione lowered herself to feel her skin, to taste her, to smell her. She rolled her tongue on her neck, enjoying the noises she made when she would make it right past her ear. She loved the way Sherry smelled. She slowly made her way down to her chest, kissing her birthmarks that never looked so beautiful on anyone else. She kissed her nipples, sucked on them lightly and kissed a birthmark she had on the side of her bellybutton. She loved that birthmark, she wanted to be that birthmark in another life…

Hermione lowered herself, kissing her thighs, her calves, licking the sides of her legs. She wanted to be with Sherry forever. She slowly made her way up to the middle of her legs, longing to taste the sweetness that she was. She went down on her, and in no grotesque manner. They made love and Hermione enjoyed her taste on her tongue, enjoyed the motion she used; She had never loved making a woman climax more than she did with sherry.

Hermione woke up in tears, that was her favorite memory of Sherry. Ginny was sitting on the other side of the bed with a questionable look on her face.

"Who's Sherry?" asked Ginny, with eyes half open due to the beam of sunlight that hit her face.

"What're you talking about?"

"You said her name, you were mumbling it into your pillow. Who is she?"

"No one, nothing" replied Hermione.

Hermione rolled out of bed and vowed to make sure she never mumbled her name again.


	3. Fun Before Potions Class

**a/n: Hello lovas. Third chapter. I'd appreciate reviews. You all read this. all you hornballs and I know you love it. So stop and say "this is shit" or "this is good" Otherwise... i dont know. I wont stop writing. I love it too much. This is another RAUNCHY chapter. They all will be. I need to get laid. Seriously. Cassy, get a move on ;-) Ok guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione got dressed and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without waiting for Ginny. She was tired, her eyes were puffy and her hair was the usual mess. She may have looked a wreck but she was still a good student, still wanting her coffee so she could get to Potions class and take notes. She was still Hermione.

Ron and Harry were already halfway through their meal; they were talking about the intense game of chess they were playing the night before and how it was unfortunate that they couldn't finish due to the fact that they were exhausted and they had left the pieces as they were to come back to tonight.

Hermione slipped right in and gave Ron two kisses on the cheek. She pulled away quickly realizing _again_ what she had done. She replaced her sad face with a smile and asked them if they had any idea what would be going on in the first day of potions class. Professor Snape wasn't in the great hall having breakfast, she wanted to ask him a question about some potion she read in their potions book over the summer and how it didn't make any sense to her.

Ron and Harry were having a little arguement.

"No Harry, I would've murdered you in chess if I hadn't been so tired. You just happened to take out my queen when my mind was roaming" replied Ron defensively.

"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Ronnie" said Harry showing compassion in his eyes and giving him and affectionate touch to his left hand.

"Harry, not here."

"Oh alright." said Harry pulling away slowly while letting his finger run along Ron's hand until they were no longer touching.

Hermione inhaled deeply, she felt anxious and let the knots in her chest loosen a little with a long drawn out breath.

"You guys are pretty hilarious to watch. For all I know, you could be playing footsies under there. Lets have a peak now shall we?"

"NO" yelled Ron stopping her hand from lifting the tablecloth. "_Let's not go there_"

Harry smiled and took a sip from his orange juice.

Ginny walked over with some weird girl none of them knew, but she walked away when Ginny sat down with the rest of the crew.

"Thanks for waiting for me Hermione!" said Ginny.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was really in the need for a smoke and I know how much you hate it so I left the room."

"It's alright" replied Ginny with her mouth half full of waffles. "I'm starving"

Harry sat there, not making eye contact with Ginny, and kicked Ron's foot away.

"I have to go get something- or something" said Harry, getting up from the table grabbing his belongings and taking one last sip from his glass of orange juice.

"I'll come with you, I have to go back to the common room." said Ginny wrapping up her waffle to go.

Hermione sat there and smiled knowing that the tension between them was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Ron sat there oblivious to it all eating his eggs and muffin. He was a slob.

Harry rushed up the stairs walking ahead of Ginny. She ran up to catch up with him.

"Harry, did you by any chance tell my brother anything? Why are you walking away, stop a sec-" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

Harry grabbed her by her hand, and pushed her into an empty classroom on the second floor next to the library. Before she could protest or even say another _word_ Harry slammed his lips into hers and pulled her in close. He then shoved her away.

"What are you _doing_ to me. I'm disgusted with myself Ginerva. Why did you have to make a move. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIKE ME. This is ridiculous. Just this morning I woke up next to your brother Ron, a man I love, and not even two hours later I'm here hidden in an abandoned classroom making out with his LITTLE SISTER."

Ginny sat there against a desk, shocked and taken aback at the sudden change in mood.

"I-I- I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. But Harry you have to realize yo-"

Again, Harry lunged at her not letting her be able to finish her sentence. This time he was harder, he bit her lip, he pulled her hair, he angrily tugged at her already loose clothing. She willingly lunged back at him, letting her inhibitions go.

She did as he requested, and took off her blouse. She was wearing a white, silk bra with a navy lining to it. It cupped half her breasts giving her cleavage. Ginny was a redhead, therefore having many freckles; they covered her chest and Harry found this as more of a turn on. At this point they were well into making out, hugging, kissing, tugging at each others clothes. Harry looked at the time, and realized that he had class. With no goodbyes, he grabbed his belongings and left immediately leaving Ginny stranded on the floor, topless with her robes a mess.

Back at the Great Hall Hermione sat and asked Ron how he was feeling, how things were going with Harry and if he was content.

"I'm so glad to know he's mine. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me, he's my best friend, my lover and by god what a _fantastic_ lover he is, and he's always around for me. I'm amazed at how happy he makes me"

Hermione smiled and felt herself getting more depressed by the minute. She wanted what Ron had. She wanted to have someone she was happy with, she missed Sherry and at that moment she bid Ron farewell and with an hour to kill before classes she went out in a hunt for someone to be with. A woman, and someone who looked nothing like Sherry.

She ran into Cassandra in the common room. Cassandra was a beautiful girl, with dark brown hair that was long and reached up to the bottom of her back. She had stunning hazel eyes and very dark skin, a curvaceous body and she was extremely tall. Hermione looked like a 5 year old child next to her. There were rumors of Cassandra being in a relationship with Diserva last year but Hermione didn't know if those rumors were even remotely true. Yet she did know Cassandra was available and alone in the same room with her. She looked nothing like Sherry- this was a plus.

She was wearing her school robes but it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. She had her tie on loosely unfortunately covering her breasts. She was sitting there, playing with the chess pieces that someone had left there from the night before. She was a seventh year, and sitting there with nothing to do. Hermione sat on the sofa and lit up a cigarette.

"Would you like one?" she asked in a sly manner, letting the smoke slowly rise out of her mouth in a desirable way.

"No thank you, I don't really fancy that brand." Cassandra replied.

"Well you can have any brand you like; anything for you" replied Hermione, getting up from the sofa making her way to Cassandra.

"Just take a puff" she guided the cigarette onto her lips and Cassandra never broke eye contact. She knew what Hermione was coming to and she inhaled deeply. Before she let out the smoke in her lungs, Hermione slowly eased into a kiss after removing the cigarette from her lips. They began to kiss slowly, _passionately_ at first, and then gradually moving to hungry kisses. It became intense in that armchair and Cassandra standing up, lifted Hermione and made her legs warp around her waist. Cassandra pushed Hermione up against a wall and started to kiss her neck, her chest hungrily.

"Not here, up to the rooms." Hermione said in a breathy voice.

Cassandra made it up the stairs in a matter of three steps with her long legs. She threw Hermione on the bed and closed the door. Hermione was taken aback at the fact that this girl was very much like her, she was fierce, straight to the point and very very good at what she is doing. Hermione smiled and cocked her head at her.

Cassandra attacked, jumping on the bed, lunging her luscious lips onto Hermione's. This was Hermione's territory and no matter how good Cassandra was, she would dominate; she would prevail.

Hermione kissed Cassandra's neck sending tingles down her spine, making her wet. Hermione lowered her hand onto Cassy's legs, feeling them and hiking up her skirt. She had ripped open her shirt and let her breasts run amuck. Cassandra was now touching her own breasts, moaning with pleasure. Hermione undressed herself and did it quickly. She was now completely nude and on top of Cassandra. Hermione slowly pulled down Cassandra's skirt, kissing her stomach, feeling her, then stepped back and took a good look at her as she lay there naked. Cassandra laid there and looked up at Hermione and smiled. She opened her legs and said "Come here. I want to feel you. I want to taste you. I need you, NOW."

Hermione crept up on Cassy. Kissing her legs, her knees, her thighs and then making her way to what mattered most. She loved how Cassy tasted. She was delicious, she moaned with pleasure while Hermione stimulated her clitoris and drove her finger inside. Cassy climaxed with a moan that would have been heard nationwide if she hadn't covered her own mouth. Hermione had climaxed too, having touched herself in the process. Both were satisfied and Hermione lit a cigarette as she stood up and was at the edge of the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was stunning, her hair was a mess, SURE, but her curves were outrageous. She stood there staring at not what she saw but at the meaning behind it.

She was unhappy with the person she'd become. She got pleasure out of it yes, but she was miserable inside. She looked at Cassandra and realized she knew she was only there to be used. She smiled.

"Thank you. Ever since Diserva I haven't really-"

Hermione put a finger to her lips.

"It's ok. Thank YOU."

Hermione dressed and walked out.

She walked into potions class with a smile on her face after having wiped off the tears before entering.


End file.
